drawchanfandomcom-20200215-history
Higgz
Higgz Boson, a Happy go lucky guy sporting Ash's hat. Powers and Abilities His cursed bloodline has given him many enhancements. Higgz has increased dexterity, strength, speed as well as a very large tolerance to physical pain. Higgz is not trained in any weapons, however his curse allows him to adapt to any weapon quickly using a seemingly natural talent given by the curse. Since the curse has removed his soul, Higgz has no spiritual aura, making him near invisible to Tar and his species. Higgz is a essentially a husk: if his body is destroyed, he cannot revive via soul shenanigans. Weapons Higgz uses Tar as his weapon. Because of Tar's ability to change at a molecular level and the talent from his curse, Higgz has been seen using anything from swords, bows, and glaives to giant hammers, full body armor and even crab hands. He can turn household objects into deadly weapons. Plot Higgz and Tar begain their journy to return Tar by becoming a stowaway aboard EHG's flying robot with the hopes of getting aboard Assassin's ship. His plan was to search for Coordinates and information on Tar's species as well as where his planet was located. Higgz was able to glide from the robot's storage onto a matanince catwalk along the side of Assassin's ship. While aboard the ship, Higgz and tar found Iliayna, another of Tar's species as well as The coordinates of Tar's home planet.. As the ship started to crash, the trio Skydived back into drawchan city. During this time, Iliayna explained Tar, his species and his planet. Upon landing, the trio explored a crashed ship in hopes of repairing it and sending the two slimes home. The Ship belonged to an alien. The trio assisted the alien. Higgz ran to Teli's shop to ask her for assistance and a place to stay while they repaired the ship. Higgz ran into Liege at Teli's shop, the two of them helped clean up the destroyed shop and starterd heading to Teli's home. Meanwhile Tar, Iliayna and the alien Attempted to modify part of the broken ships and send out a disress signal to nearby ships. While Higgz and Liege were walking home, the two got caught up in a a battle with hellish creatures alongside Bane near a bar. Tar and Ilianya rushed to assist. After the engagement, Liege went to check out the ship while Higgz, Tar and Iliayna went back to Teli's house. After repairng the Radio, the trio needed to revisit the ship for more power cells. On the way Iliayna explained her situation of why she was on this planet, Higgz, who disagreed with her plans, was then taken control of by Iliayna. Upon arriving, the trio got in a small conflict with liege. Tar ended up stopping Higgz and chasing Iliayna off. While Higgz was passed out, Liege took the ship and burst through the ground into the underforge. When Higgz awoke, He pursued after liege in an attempt to help him. While decending into the underforge, Bane collided into him and took him into a fight. Higgz fled from the fight with Bane's instructions to help anyone caught in the fight. Higgz ended up helping Munitions escape. After escaping Higgz and Tar took a teleporter to the /arena/ and attempted to take the champions wish and use it to send Tar home. During the clash, Tar became Prime after almost dieing. After failing to aquire the wish and getting thrown out of the arena, Higgz and Tar Start to brainstorm other ways of getting Tar home. History Generations ago, Agard Boson sought to make a name for not only himself, but his bloodline. His greed for power caused him to make a deal with the devil. In exchange for the soul of himself and every newborn in his bloodline, Agard and his bloodline would be given the abilities and skills to become some of the most feared warriors and mercenaries. The skills of his ancestors earned his bloodline the nickname of "The Silver Devils", referring to the Silver hair and white eyes that each family member has due to being soulless. Higgz is homeless (he prefers the term Nomad) and is often seen bumming at other people's houses. He has been seen at Teli's house, Bane's apartment, and Fedd's apartment. Higgz also prefers to borrow (steal) food and other such luxeries. Combatant in the Summer Slam 5 Fighting Tournament. Relationships Gay Bromance with Tar Friendships with Bane, Soup, and Liege. Times Kissed: 1 (Munitions) References Category:Active Category:Biological Category:Supernatural Category:Characters